bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Akihisa Yoshii
Akihisa Yoshii (吉井 明久 Yoshii Akihisa) is the main protagonist of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series and the first-person narrator of the light novels. He is Class 2-F's unwitting Ambassador Class Ambassadors in Fumizuki Academy and he is portrayed as the "Ultimate Idiot". Appearance Akihisa is a very slim young teenager with ash-brown hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands reaching his eyebrows. He has a brown-colored eyes and a small, mildly round nose. He wears the school male uniform of Fumizuki Academy, with a small necktie on it. In special occasions, he wears the black sleeve, hiding the white polo, which he often wears. In Volume 9.5, after watching the news about getting a new haircut so that the other gender may attract him, he changed his hairstyle into a shaggy and slightly spiky hair, and the color of it is much more lighter. Apparently his classmates and Shouko Kirishima has changed hairstyles too, as they watched the same news. When he crossdresses, he was being called as Akiko Yoshii (吉井秋子 Yoshii Akiko), and suits the girl's uniform, with a crimson-colored skirt. The image looked more like a girl, due to an exaggerating bulge in his chest, having an extension of hair up to the side of his armpit. She (he) also wears a black headband with a black small bow above. His Akiko form was much appeared in volume 7.5, where he also is the cover, crossdressed. Personality Akihisa is totally renowned as Baka of them all, and probably, the only one who is the most idiot in the Academy. Even when it is obvious, he would likely to be numb as he don't know what idiom is. In other words, he don't think deeper on what his friends are doing for him, such as thought that Himeji's love letter was to Yuuji. However, Akihisa is a quite a gentle person, always cheerful and smiling. He cares deeply for his friends, and is always willing to stand up for them no matter the consequences, despite his normally carefree and lazy disposition. Unlike his best friend Yuuji, his carefree laziness doesn't translate into him looking like a "cool guy." Rather, he's genuinely happy without a care in the world (mostly due to his idiocy). However, it is shown throughout the series that Akihisa is aware of his idiocy, and he can put it aside if he applies himself, or if his friends are in danger. He is often possessed by either Akihisa's devil or angel side. This possessions are often seen in the light novel, as his pervert or good intentions are obviously seen. Unfortunately, Akihisa's devil side was the very first one who possessed him because of the willingness to pull Minami's skirt after the fight with Class 2-D (probably only happened in Light Novel), and likely the devil side is more often going through him than the righteous one. Akihisa also possesses the extremely honest personality. While at first glance this would seem to be a side-effect of his low intelligence, when given a chance to cheat on a test he quickly turns it down. Of course he's often honest to a fault, like his frequently tactless observations of Minami's physical appearance. Though it seems that when he gets into trouble a lot, his intentions are (for the most part) pure, and it doesn't seem to phase him. He's actually very polite, which is one of the reasons he has so many romantic admirers, but loses his cool when his friends put him directly in the line of fire. It really all flies over his head and he continues on with the next day, not because he's a troublemaker, but rather because he rushes into action without thinking about anything but the sake of his friends. Though he tends to slack off a lot, inside he truly is a golden-hearted person. History Lifestyle He entered Fumizuki Gakuen because his parents thought it was cheap. Yoshii's parents live overseas because of work (Akihisa's parents are on long-term overseas work assignments and send money back regularly) and for this reason he lives by himself. With nobody looking after him, he uses up all his money for personal use (like games and anime) and was therefore living in poverty. In this, he often don't have money to buy other things. In the light Novel, his daily routine is revealed. He puts on his alarm to wake himself up in 7:30am, though, his alarm's battery power is dead. He then wakes up in the time of 8:10am, without eating (since there is no food) or just salt or sugar, while in the anime was cup ramen which, eventually, had its portions diminished to 1/64 a cup a day so that is money will be saved to buy video games. In 8:15, he go to school, without much nutrients was taken. However, in the nearly ending of Volume 4 (Episode 9 in Anime), her older sister, Akira Yoshii, came back from Japan to supervise him until he is old/right enough to be alone again. With this, Akihisa's daily routine was changed, as well as video games and stuff was exchanged by food for him to eat. Though, Akira's cooking was horrible (and his mother too), Akihisa cooks the dish, despite that he is quite expert in cooking. His favorite food to make is Paella. In Volume 9, Akira was packing her clothes, and have to take the flight on that day. But due to Akihisa's action of being overjoyed, Akira's bon vogage is delayed, as her packing-of-clothes will be finished in 10 days, so that Akihisa won't miss her, much to his depression. This was not true, however, as she still stayed with him. This results as like before, with his "healthy" lifestyle again. Story Summoned Being Original Being Akihisa's Summoned Being's wears a modified Gakuran (school uniform) and wields a bokken (wooden sword). The Occult version is "Dullahan (headless knight)", influenced from the feature that 'No head = fool'. As told by the Principal, he is the one that is "distorting the essence of the Test Summon System". Later in light novel, Akihisa's summon is upgraded only with its torso has a dragon picture on its back. When being tested in Future Summon Being, his summon is the adult version of Akihisa and admitting that he never graduated 2nd grade except by pleading. After the tournament in volume 2, he acquires the Platinum Bracelet (Also known as the Iron bracelet (or the Prototype Bracelet in the anime), which allows him to summon two Summoned Beings in a battle (each with the average of the original's power). In the anime, the bracelet he acquires only allows him to create a summoning field without the supervision of a teacher. Each depicted bracelet only works with relatively low power levels, as it is defective, and so suits Akihisa and his low grades, as also pertains by Yuuji that only idiots are the only ones who can it. Although his Summoned Being's battle level is the lowest, he can comfortably stand up against high-class Summoned Beings thanks to his fluent ability to control it from spending time using his shoukanjuu to do jobs for the teachers, and with the help of the iron bracelet that he and his friends use it pratice. With this control, his Being's speed is unmatched, it is highly agile and can execute many unorthodox moves. This has been proven during the fight with Class A, where he takes the belts of the male students speedily and this has enabled him to win battles otherwise thought to be impossible due to his poor grades. However, because he is the Punishment Inspector, any damage that his Being receives also happens to him as "feedback" (e.g., if his Shoukanjuu is punched in the face, Akihisa will feel that punch on his face as well), the fatigue and damage experienced by his Summoned Being is returned to himself, so he tries to avoid summoning during battles if not necessary. Upgraded being Occult Being The occult version of the Being was clad in armor and was called "Dullahan," named after a mythical, headless monster. It had a head that was easily detachable, reflecting on the fact that the term "without a head" means "brainless." Test Run Being During the Summoned Being Test Run, Akihisa's Being was not granted his weapons, and, in the place of its usual attire, it wore a Fumizuki Academy school uniform. Like other Beings affected by the Test Run, it told the secrets of its master, but it turned out to be just as stupid as Akihisa when it came to certain situations. Abilities Akihisa first happen to have Punishment Inspector title back when he was in the first year, after he came back to get the confiscated items that was originally to him, along with some books to sell. Though, he was busted by Ironman, and in meeting him there, he gave Akihisa that title for him to make up his studies. Trivia *Akihisa ranked 8th in Best Male Character and 13th in Best Character in the 2009 poll of "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!". *His given name Akihisa means "Everlasting dawn" while his surname Yoshii mean "Well of Fortune". *His female persona's name, Akiko, literally mean "Autumn Child". This is perhaps used to contrast Miharu whose name contain kanji for spring and a reference to her dislike toward Akihisa. *Akihisa make his debut in Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable as one of the default character, together with Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta *Akihisa is exceptional at basketball. His tenacity and ability to come through as a team leader/player plays a large roll in his success at the sport. *Akihisa was revealed to be popular among girls in elementary school in a light novel's side story. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class Ambassadors